


Завтра ветер переменится

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему сумка у Мэри Поппинс больше внутри, чем снаружи? Потому что принадлежит повелительнице времени, конечно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра ветер переменится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297882) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



> От автора: происходит как минимум за пять лет до событий "Мэри Поппинс", в таймлайне Одиннадцатого Доктора.  
> Кроссовер с "Мэри Поппинс". Написано на Yuletide 2011

Дромарипопекснал – в настоящее время называвшая себя «Мари Бабинó», а до этого – «Мэри Поппинс», а до того – «Мария Пабст» – изучала список поручений, который оставила ей хозяйка с утра, перед тем, как она вышла из дому вместе со своими подопечными. Не то чтобы ей нужно было изучать список: она и так прекрасно знала, что в нем написано и как выполнить поручения наиболее эффективно – так, чтобы как можно больше времени потратить на занятия с подопечными. Тем не менее, было ясно – ничто так не вписывалось в тот период земной истории, который ее обитатели называли «рассветом двадцатого века», как желание женщины эффективно вести хозяйство. Учитывая, разумеется, что надо отвечать всем требованиям фенотипической выборки, Дромарипопекснал, таким образом, направила свою активность на континенты Европа и Северная Америка.

– Не копайся, Мадлен, живее! – сказала она, не оборачиваясь.

Дети тут же зашептались у нее за спиной.

– У нее что, глаза на затылке? – спросил Огюст.

– Конечно, нет, глупый! – презрительно сказала Люсьен. – Мы же видели ее без шляпы. Она умеет читать мысли!

Похвальная логика и весьма близкая к правде. Дромарипопекснал была повелительницей времени с потерянной планеты Галлифрей, и ментальная чувствительность, намного превосходящая человеческую, была одним из многих талантов, которыми она обладала. Таким образом, мысли читать она могла – после подготовки и приблизившись к объекту – однако в данном случае это было не нужно.

Простая дедукция. Один из детей всегда отстает, чтобы посмотреть на что-нибудь интересное, а так как Огюста и Люсьен совсем недавно за это ругали, скорее всего, виновной будет Мадлен. Честно говоря, Дромарипопекснал не могла понять, почему присмотр за человеческими детьми считался таким сложным делом. Всего лишь немного знаний о поведении незрелых особей Homo sapiens, немного чуткости, и внимания, и дисциплины, если потребуется. Куда проще вихревой математики!

И это было хорошо, потому что если бы требовалось все ее внимание, то она бы пропустила синюю будку – достаточно большую (с внешней стороны), чтобы вместить в себя одного-двух гуманоидов. Будка пряталась в переулке с куда большей долей осмотрительности, чем Дромарипопекснал наделила бы ее владельца – учитывая, что одному Рассилону ведомо, сколько субъективных веков маскировочная микросхема этой будки обходилась без починки. Она поспешила пройти, отделавшись лишь быстрым взглядом, надеясь, что никто из детей будку не заметил.

– Пойдемте! – сказала Дромарипопекснал. – Если мы успеем со всеми делами, а вы будете себя хорошо вести и приберетесь в детской, мы можем пойти на Всемирную выставку на этой неделе, а не на следующей.

Это было весьма полезно для обучения, и детям там было бы интересно. Правда, мадам Дюпинэ не желала тратить деньги на подобные вещи и сказала (как раз сегодня), что купит билеты всего лишь на один визит. Но мадам обязательно передумает и сама отведет туда детей еще раз до того, как Дромарипопекснал возьмет расчет.

Как и ожидалось, остаток дня дети вели себя образцово, а вечером отправились в постель легко и без возражений.

***

Он ждал ее в близлежащем парке. Дромарипопекснал не узнала его лица, но и не ожидала, что узнает.

– Доктор, – сказала она. – Какими судьбами в Париже?

Он стоял так небрежно, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы, со сбитым набекрень галстуком-бабочкой, что у нее даже руки зачесались. Если уж надо носить человеческую одежду, почему бы не делать это правильно?

Неразумно так думать, Дромарипопекснал это знала. Но его борьба с предрассудками представлялась ключом к победе, а он проиграл. Они все проиграли.

– ТАРДИС поймала твой сигнал, – сказал он, отскочив от скамейки, на которую опирался. – Извини, я тебя не знаю.

Очевидно, он давно не общался с другими повелителями времени, судя по состоянию его ментальных щитов; они были разгромлены в пух и прах, не скрывая ни грамма эмоций, бурливших надеждой, и виной, и скорбью. Интересно, что он видел в ней?

– Я Дромарипопекснал, – сказала она. – Удивительно, что именно ты выжил из всех, кто мог бы, учитывая, как близко ты находился к центру. Или, возможно, совсем не удивительно, зная твою репутацию.

– Я выжил потому, что и был центром, – ответил он. – Глазом тайфуна. А вот как выжила ты?

– Я работала техником в госпитале, – сказала она с нарастающей яростью. Глаз хроношторма был слишком мал. Только тот, кто его спровоцировал, мог попасть внутрь. Он лично уничтожил Галлифрей, совершил геноцид собственного народа. Внутренний голос слабо прошептал, что это, наверное, было необходимо, чтобы спасти вселенную от далеков. Даже если это так… но сейчас он был единственным связующим звеном между ней и цивилизацией. Нужно вести себя спокойно и учтиво. – Я как раз проверяла темпорально-стазисные кабины, когда зазвучала тревога. Одну как раз освободил пациент.

Парадоксально: если бы этот пациент остался на лечении всего лишь на день дольше, то выжил бы он, а не она. Стазисные кабины служили для лечения асинхронии при несчастных случаях с временным вихрем, или когда сердце ТАРДИС заставляло кого-то существовать в нескольких временах сразу. Пара дней в темпорально-стазисной кабине решали проблему – жертва оставалась вне времени, пока не сбрасывался ее внутренний хронометр.

– У нас были всего секунды, и только я стояла достаточно близко, чтобы успеть спрятаться до того, как нахлынет временная волна. Когда кабина открылась, Галлифрей исчез, а я была на Земле, хотя и понятия не имею, как сюда попала.

– А! – Доктор почесал щеку. – Да, вот оно как. Гм. Боюсь, это я виноват, что ты здесь очутилась. Я был в своей ТАРДИС, меня вышвырнуло, и она стала искать знакомое и безопасное место для посадки, пока не пройдет хроношторм и временной вихрь не станет снова безопасным – и так очутилась на Земле. Я приземлился на пару лет позже тебя, в тысяча девятьсот двенадцатом.

– Кто еще выжил? – спросила Дромарипопекснал.

– Насколько я знаю, только мы двое, – сказал он.

От потрясения ее сердца сбились с ритма на несколько ударов. Всего двое выживших из всех повелителей времени? Дромарипопекснал покачала головой. Чистая логика протестовала против этого.

– Единственный маяк, который я сумела соорудить из обломков кабины, был строго ближнего действия: всего на сто тысяч световых лет и плюс-минус пару десятилетий. У меня нет способа добраться до вихря, чтобы другие меня услышали. Вселенная широка. Остальные могут быть в безвыходном положении, как и я.

– Что ж, мы можем проверить, – сказал Доктор.

– Мы?! – она не сумела скрыть недоверие в голосе. – Ты уничтожил наш народ! Неважно, что это необходимо, я не желаю путешествовать с тобой рядом хоть сколько-нибудь долго!

Его лицо вытянулось – до смешного молодое и совершенно незнакомое лицо.

– Даже если нам удастся найти одного-двух выживших? – спросил он. Счастье, которое он источал, сменилось виной, вытеснившей все остальное; а потом он, кажется, понял, что выдает себя – щиты закрыли его разум, гладкие и точные, какие и должны быть у повелителя времени.

Он не был ни психопатом, ни социопатом; он не убил их ради развлечения. Дромарипопекснал призвала себя к рациональности. Он был единственным соплеменником, о котором она знала, и, конечно, поиски остальных с ее помощью пойдут быстрее.

– Сколько у тебя было регенераций? – с подозрением спросила она. Доктор всегда был известен своей бесшабашностью.

– Всего? Десять. Я в одиннадцатом теле. А если… с конца войны? Три. – Сдавленная улыбка, всплывшая на его лице, не достигла глаз. – Тебе нравится?

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросила она. Это было ужасно грубо, но все равно. С ним было можно.

– Еще и тысячи не разменял, – ответил Доктор, пожав плечами и искоса глядя на нее.

– Одиннадцать тел за тысячу лет! – Дромарипопекснал вздрогнула. Она прожила в два раза больше, и это было только третье ее тело. Что за жизнь, должно быть, он вел! Доктор был совсем не таким, как остальные повелители времени. Путешествие с кем-то, кто должен быть похож на нее и так непохож, только усилит тоску по дому – в отличие от тех обезьян, которые окружали ее сейчас. – Доктор, ты можешь попусту растратить все свои жизни, мне все равно. Но я не желаю делать то же самое!

– Ясно, – сказал он. Потом хлопнул в ладоши. – Хорошо! Может, хочешь, чтобы я куда-нибудь тебя подбросил?

Она открыла рот, но тут же передумала. Мадлен, Огюст и Люсьен до крайности расстроятся, если она бросит их; а их мать еще не была достаточно осведомлена о ее непосредственных обязанностях, так что Дромарипопекснал не могла оставить детей на ее попечение.

– Сможешь забрать меня через три месяца? – спросила она.

– Конечно, но почему? – Он нахмурился.

– Ты прилетаешь на крыльях беды, Доктор, – сказала Дромарипопекснал. – Я знаю о тебе только по слухам, но и того достаточно. Ты ищешь проблем – огромных, катастрофических проблем. Потом решаешь их, или пытаешься решить – без оглядки на последствия. А потом бросаешь остальных разгребать обломки. Я работаю гораздо тише и не оставляю «хвостов».

– А чем занимаешься ты, Дромарипопекснал? – спросил он. – В конце концов, ты не можешь сейчас работать в больнице, чтобы не изменить своими знаниями ход истории, а ведь ты не из тех, кто станет это делать, я же вижу.

– Не такая, как ты? – сказала она, подняв бровь. – Нет. Хотя и невозможно жить во временном потоке, не влияя на него. Стало быть, я вношу изменения… осторожно. Не сею хаос. Я работаю на стабильность, на целостность разума, тела и отношений, а такие вещи нельзя завершить за день.

Он кивнул.

– Отлично. Да, я могу вернуться и забрать тебя позже. Хотя… Ты в курсе, что здесь есть временной разлом, и не за тысячи километров отсюда? То, что поможет тебе прорастить зерно ТАРДИС, если захочешь.

Дромарипопекснал задумалась. Разлом был рискованной, непредсказуемой вещью. ТАРДИС, которую растили на нем с младенчества, не будет настолько стабильной, как выращенная на временном вихре на галлифрейских верфях. Тем не менее, предложение было прекрасным; она и не думала о том, чтобы сделать собственную ТАРДИС. Небольшой кусочек Галлифрея, а еще возможность путешествовать куда вздумается.

– Если твоя ТАРДИС даст согласие, это будет честью для меня.

Доктор улыбнулся.

– Сейчас вернусь.

Он сорвался с места, а она осталась терпеливо ждать. Остальные слуги не проснутся до пяти утра, а дети будут спать до семи. Ей же не был так необходим сон, можно было не торопиться. И, в зависимости от состояния его ТАРДИС (о чем даже думать не хотелось, учитывая небрежность Доктора в других вещах), возвращение могло занять некоторое время. Дромарипопекснал нравилось сидеть в этом ухоженном саду. Траву недавно скосили, а клумбы содержались в таком идеальном порядке, что это было бы приемлемо и для Галлифрея – даже если цвета и виды не совпадали. Это было одно из ее самых любимых мест на Земле, тем более что Доктор теперь не мешал ей.

Она приятно удивилась, когда он вернулся всего лишь через полчаса после ухода. Доктор вернулся с большим семенем ТАРДИС – будущим младенцем ее сердца, если за ним правильно ухаживать и растить. Оно было больше, чем ожидала Дромарипопекснал; Доктор и его ТАРДИС были щедры к ней. А может, дело в чувстве вины?

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она и взяла семя – вместе с сумкой, которая была больше внутри, чем снаружи.

– Разлом в Кардиффе, в Уэльсе. По большей части, нужно оставаться не дальше, чем в пятистах километрах от него, хотя ты без особых проблем можешь увозить семя и дальше на год или около того. В сумке нужные микросхемы, инструменты и базы данных. И еще, – сказал он, протягивая ей коммуникатор. Примитивный: очевидно, не с Галлифрея. – Можешь связаться со мной в любом месте, в любое время. Если передумаешь, просто позвони.

– Так и сделаю, – сказала Дромарипопекснал. – Если найдешь кого-нибудь из наших, сообщи мне.

– И ты тоже, – сказал он.

– Конечно.

Доктор ей не нравился, но жестокой она не была.

***

В детской дома Дюпинэ, стоя над спящими подопечными, Дромарипопекснал размышляла. Будучи повелительницей времени, она видела их потенциальное будущее, которого не могли разглядеть люди. Люсьен и Огюст были совершенно обычными, и останутся обычными до конца своих дней, хотя, конечно, получат преимущество от ее присутствия в их жизни. Но Мадлен, из-за которой она и выбрала эту семью в ущерб остальным, могла стать чем-то бóльшим – при должном руководстве, поддержке и поощрении. Дромарипопекснал уже работала над мадам Дюпинэ, чтобы та заметила и оценила эти перспективы. Это не займет много времени – может, месяцы, а что такое пара месяцев для существа, живущего тысячи лет?

Дромарипопекснал вернулась в свою комнату, маленькую и пустую, хотя куда лучшую, чем каморки под лестницей, в которых жили слуги. Она заперла дверь и устроилась на кровати, положив семя на колени. Лучше всего было держать его как можно ближе, чтобы оно смогло впитать немного ее собственной темпоральности – как люди кормят детей грудью. Поскольку носить его с собой днем будет невозможно, придется держать его рядом ночи напролет, и этого будет достаточно, пока она не завершит свои дела здесь и сможет отправиться в Британию.

Семя удовлетворенно заурчало, и Дромарипопекснал улыбнулась. Не так хорошо, как вернуться домой, но все равно лучше, чем ничего. Она обратила внимание на сумку и заглянула внутрь. Да, как и ожидалось – простейший случай одномерной трансцендентности, ничего особенного, хотя Доктор, стоило надеяться, додумался добавить к ней примитивную маскировочную схему. Всего одно отделение, хотя больше и не требовалось. Дромарипопекснал поставила ее рядом со своей старой ковровой сумкой и установила на копирование; оранжевый пластик тут же исчез, сменившись тем, что и работодатель, и слуги, и даже ее подопечные сочтут ничем не примечательным.

Ну…

Если не станут заглядывать внутрь.


End file.
